When Life Changes
by xxCrossOutEyesxx
Summary: AN Woop ....Hermione, Draco and Blaise are doing a project together with aspecail person....( i suck at summerys)


When life Changes

By: Sam and Jess

Chapter one: The Assignment

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! Except the obvious things…

Hermione POV

"RON, HARRY, I HATE YOU BOTH I WANT TO KILL YOU OFF LIKE DOGS!" I screamed in

rage in the Gryffindor common room with tears in my eyes. I was so pissed that

I almost blow up the portrait on my way out. They had turned on me. My own best

friends. They had tried to take advantage of me. It's the worst feeling to awake

to your two best friends with grins on their faces as they gaze lustfully down

upon your body as you're half naked. While walking down the corridor I passed by

Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, there you Ms. Granger, as you know I have a Grand God daughter with me,

Lea Verona and I was curious if you would like to show her the ropes since you

are a prefect," He asked, with pleading eyes behind half moon spectacles.

An excited squeal almost passed through my lips at the thought of meeting one of

his relations that it took all my strength to hold back my excitement.

"I'd loved to sir," I replied in a calm manner.

"Great, we shall meet by the gargoyle at lets say seven." He said with that

same sparkle in his aqua blue eyes. In my excitement I was so oblivious to the

things around me that I ran into a hard chest.

"Watch where you're going MudBlood!" Blaise Zambini yelled, his mint green eyes

ablaze. (A/N YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE DRACO HAHAHAHA)

"Nothing could upset my day Zambini" I replied with a smile as I was twirling

around, my skirt fanned out as I gave him a grin and then skipped off.

On my way to the prefect corridors I decided to go outside where it was down

pouring. I ran to the first entrance outside and ran towards the lake and just

laid down in the middle of the field and let the rain claim me. What I didn't

know was that four pairs of eyes were staring down on my soaking body.

Blaise's POV

I was taken aback by Granger's mood. She…had grinned….at me. It had for some

odd reason shinned a new light on her know-it-all image.

"Look at that know-it-all," spat Draco as we watched her sprawl out and laugh

at the rain. Her auburn hair fanned out around her as they bushy poof soon

turned into long curly locks.

"Sitting there in the rain. You'd think that a fellow prefect would have more

common sense," scoffed Draco as he scowled at the scene. My eyes flashed in

annoyance. I too then scowled but not in distaste but confusion. Why the hell

would it bother me that Draco was disgusted? He has always hated Granger. I

rested my head on the tower railing to hide my annoyance as Draco glanced at me.

"What's wrong Blaise," Draco asked, looking confused. I just Shrugged and said

"New feelings Draco, new feelings." I looked down to see Granger getting up

soaking as the clock struck 6:30. I got up and turned to see Draco engrossed

into a book.

"Yo, Draco I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore about the Halloween Ball. See

ya later mate," I said causally as I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked

out of the tower.

My eyes flashed in surprise as my feet landed in water instead of the usual

hard floors of Hogwarts. I smirked as my eyes followed the puddles down the dark

corridor. As I rounded the corner the puddles stopped as I found Hermione

running back towards me with terror in her big brown eyes. With an oof she hit

me for the second time today straight in the chest. We both landed on the floor

from the impact her on top of me, right into a puddle. I looked up to see her

eyes full of deep sadness as a single tear streamed down her check.

"They're coming," she whispered as another tear followed the first.

"Who?" I asked searching her eyes in confusion, desperate to know. My question

was quickly answered as Ron and Harry bounded around the corner dripping with

lustful looks as they gazed at Hermione.

"Oh shit," She whispered as she got up and bounded down the dark corridor. When

finally it hit me and hit me hard I had to help her. I got up and ran after her,

Weasley, and Potter. When I rounded the corner I saw the best sight ever.

Professor Snape stopped Potter and Weasley. I started to walk to hear the very

end of their conversation.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley detention tomorrow night with me, fifty points

deducted from Gryffindor . Ms. Granger Professor Dumbledore would like to see

you. Mr. Zambini nice of you to join us. Potter ,Weasley you are dismissed. Mr.

Zambini the headmaster would like to see you and Ms. Granger up in his office

right now." With that said he turned around dramatically letting his robes

bellow behind him as he turned the corner leaving, Weasley, Potter, Granger, and

I alone.

"Zambini I would watch your back if I were you." Weasley stated as he looked at

Hermione with his lustful eyes. I stepped in front of Granger.

" Well Weasley I can't exactly watch my back with you to watch out for," I said

in a sarcastic mark.

"Your lucky you didn't get suspended or expelled from Hogwarts now if you will excuse us, Granger and I have an appointment with the headmaster." I replied while taking

Gran-Hermiones arm and leading her off away from Potter and Weasley.

After about 10 minutes we arrived at the gargoyle where Draco was with the

headmaster waiting for Hermione and I. I took my place next to Draco and stood

there while the headmaster started speaking to us.

"Thank you for joining us," Professor Dumbledore said as a girl stepped out

from behind Dumbledore. I smirked as I noticed for once Draco's jaw had dropped.

"This is my Grand God daughter, Lea Verona," he finished as his blue eyes

twinkled in Draco's direction.

Draco's POV

When Dumbledore said those words introducing his Grand God Daughter I was awed

to see such a beautiful girl in my presence. Long Black hair cascaded down her

back. Her baby blue eyes twinkled with excitement As she spoke with an Irish

accent.

"Hello, my name is Lea Verona, what is all yours?"

I looked at her in awe when Blaise Spoke.

"My name is Blaise Zambini, This is Draco Malfoy, and her name is Hermione

Granger." He said introducing everyone. I just kept eyeing Lea.

"Well I would like just you four to share a common room for the next month, but

there is a catch. You will stay there for a month not able to leave. Food will

be provided and Same with lessons. Lea will be watching you. This is starting

tomorrow so please go get packing and meet after dinner in front of the prefect

common room." He said in a rush. I stopped looking at Lea to look at my

professor.

"Go on, go get packed dinner is in 45 minutes." He said on his way up the

gargoyle, his grand daughter stayed down stairs. His Aqua Blue eyes still twinkling

"Hermione would you like to show me your dorm?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'd love to come on." Granger said. As the girls walked off Blaise spoke

"Dude, She is Out of your league. Come on lets go play some chess." he said as

we walked away and ran into Potter and Weasley.

"Zambini, Where is Hermione we have unfinished business." He asked while glaring

at Blaise and me.

"Potter why don't you leave granger alone she probably doesn't want to deal with

you since you and your weasel friend here tried to rape her." Blaise spat. I had

no clue what he was talking about but I played along with it.

" Yeah Potter why don't you and Your weasel here go jump off a cliff." I spat as

Potter had to hold Weasley back. They walk off furious with me and Blaise…. It

was great.

" Blaise why did you stick up for the MudBlood?" I asked curious why he did.

" I don't know dray I really don't know." He replied I didn't press the

conversation on.

By the time dinner was over we were all out looking at an old man with a huge

smile on his face. When Lea stepped into the room my eyes went all googlie like.

Hermione's POV

When Lea entered the room Malfoy's eyes looked so funny, I almost broke down

laughing but kept my composer and dealt with it.

" Hermione long time no see" Lea said . We have become the best of friends, even though I've only known her for like 45 minutes.

"Hey Lea what's up. Excited for the whole dorm thing?" I asked cause I knew I was excited.

"Oh My God I am. I'm so excited. Um Hermione I have a question."

"What is it Lea you could ask me anything.." I said with a smile on my face.

"Do you think Draco would go for me?"(a/n: Go for me HA jess you make me laugh)

Oh God. Well actually maybe. every time he sees you he goes all googlie eyed." I said laughing. We laughed for a bit until the food came.

By the time we were done eating we were just wondering what to do next. I decided to look around. The first thing I saw was mint green eyes whom which belonged to the one and only Blaise Zambini.

Blaise's POV (a/n: look its looks like a side ways Z! don't make fun)

Those Honey brown eyes. 'Wait, what are you thinking! She's Granger!' I thought as I redeemed my composure and stood up to leave The Great hall to finish packing.

As I left the Great hall I didn't realize that Potter and Weasley left as well. By the time I got to the third floor when they finally confronted me.

Dude I so rock and such. Any way this is my first FF please tell me if you like it or not…I'll be sad!

PEACE


End file.
